In The Beginning
by Gilraen-Greenleaf
Summary: Ever Wondered How Lex Really Came To The Mallrats? And If What He Told Them About Coming from Bootcamp Is A Lie? This Fic Tell His Story...His Real Story.


'In the Beginning...'

"Now you be good son and your mum and I will be back soon, we promise." replied a tall dark figure who stood in front of a fifteen year old boy.

The boy sighed and nodded, "Alright dad...bye."

The dad patted the boy's shoulder and hopped into a car with a woman, sitting in the front seat, crying as she waved one last good-bye to her son.

The boy watched as his beloved parents drove off, his greenish eyes filled with tears as he watched his parents drive off...knowing he'd never see them again.

His black hair held a blue feather on one side of his head and a black feather on the other side...His black leather pants and black shirt made him grow hot in the summer sun.

He then raced off into his house, tears streaming down his face as he rushed upstairs...

The boy's name was Lex, and now he was alone.

-Two Years Later-

Lex sat on his couch eating pizza, watching the news...though unable to read what station it was.

-News Anchor Man-

"The virus is hitting hard throughout the country and I recommend that all of you stay indoors and away from those who already have been infected. Already thousands have died from this fast moving virus and very few have survived."

Lex snorted, "Well that's bloody stupid, already people are at work and outside...should've told them that earlier Mr. and besides, it's bound to stop."

-Two Weeks Later-

Lex stood over the remains of what was his home; in panic many people seeked shelter, of course they went to his home for it was largest on the block.

A few got in, they had the virus, and Lex had no choice but to burn his own home down with the infected people still inside. Tears streamed down his face and he wiped his nose on his sleeve...He then turned 'round and headed towards the streets.

-Months Later-

Lex sat in the streets, his hair matted and his brown jacket torn. He gazed at the people passing him by, people as in the ones left, who survived, after the virus. Many had formed Tribes or where in them, but Lex was rejected by most of them.

"He's a good for nothing rebel!"

"Look at him, he can't even read or write...what will the other Tribes think if we let him into ours?!?"

"Join our Tribe?!? Are you bloody mad?"

That's what they all said.

No matter though.

'Who needs 'em?' Lex had thought stubbornly

"I do now..." he replied aloud as if answering his own question

Lex sighed and as a cold breeze began he shakily grabbed his jacket closer around his body and huddled against the stone wall behind him and shivered.

Now that the virus had ended and Tribes where formed, many folks had special paint on their faces, each different and unique. Lex had his own markings, which he changed often, though he never knew why or what they meant.

Mostly, those few remaining people in Tribes had markings for that Tribe. Like the Technos had a red circle on their forehead with a black 'T' in the middle of it and the Locos had an odd red marking across their faces, ending at their noses.

Lex had no Tribe; he longed for one though...To be able to have a family again and oh to have a bed and a warm place to sleep!

"But who would be mad enough to let me in their Tribe?" he asked aloud once more

-Months Later-

Screams where heard throughout the city, people running and hiding any place they could...large bombs where going of as the Technos drove in their large army trucks. One of them, a young boy with blonde spiked hair, was Ved. He laughed as he watched the people of the city run and hide in panic, he then tossed another grenade.

Lex watched in horror as the Technos marched towards the street that was his 'home'. His eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet and raced down the alley.

Panicking he looked around and saw a large building, the Mall, and raced as fast as he could to get inside.

Once at the Mall's entrance, he took one look back at the outside world and raced inside.

-Moments Later-

Lex stood in awe as he gazed around at the large Mall; he saw a large Phoenix statue standing in the front, just before some stairs lead up.

"Hello? Anyone here?" he asked, his echo filling the Mall's silence

He decided to look around, but before he could take another step forward a voice boomed around him,

"Who are you and why have you come here?" it asked

"I-I'm Lex and I've come here because I need a place to stay and a Tribe." He puffed out his chest slightly and looked around for the voice.

A shadow stepped forward, revealing a young girl with her hair tied up in many buns atop her head.

"Well Lex, I'm Amber...You're in the wrong place to find a Tribe, for we've heard of you and truthfully," she walked towards him with a smirk across her face," we don't like what we've heard."

Lex slightly glared at her and remained where he was, "I'm staying."

Amber smiled and a few more people came up behind her, Lex noticed that each of them had a star with a circle around it on their hand...the Mallrat symbol.

-Minutes Later-

A young boy, about Lex's age, stepped forward.

"I'm Bray." He replied as he looked Lex over and scowled.

Lex looked at him and nodded, none of the others stepped forward so he paid them no attention.

Amber then walked to Bray and held his hand, "He wishes to join us..."

Another form stepped forward and scowled at Lex,

"He doesn't deserve to be with the Mallrats." She replied

"Ebony...." Replied Amber and Bray in unison with a hint of annoyance

"What?!? He's just one of those loners who come in, join your Tribe and steal your stuff!" she yelled

"That's not what I want...whatever your name is." Replied Lex angrily, his hand turning into a fist


End file.
